Ultra Collection Special Set
The Ultra Collection Special Set is a limited release box which includes 9 packs (6 of the active sets and 3 Ultra Collection packs), 5 promo cards, a 50-set of Ultra-Collection sleeves, 2 custom dice and a custom coin. Contents The set contains alot of reprinted cards including cards with alternate artwork. It also contains cards that are brand new to the game and also cards that will be strictly exclusive to the set. The set was very strictly released and contains the only Super Double Parallel Flash Rare card in the game. The set is a 150 card set. Each pack includes 1 parallel rare (variant), ultra rare, holo rare and 1 super or regular rare and 6 commons. 5 average-seeming packs will include 8 High rarity cards including the SDPF Rare. Cards in the set ULTC-SS-001 Ghost Card *Super Parallel Rare* ULTC-SS-002 Salty-sea Wife *Alternate Artwork* ULTC-SS-003 Night Vision ULTC-SS-004 Spell of Resurrection *Alternate Artwork* ULTC-SS-005 Enchanted Balsea *Alternate Artwork* ULTC-SS-007 King of the Puny ULTC-SS-008 Frozen Fuji ULTC-SS-009 Zombie Vacationers ULTC-SS-010 Ice Lock *Rare* ULTC-SS-011 Djainn, Dark Huntress {Set Exclusive} ULTC-SS-012 Shell Siren Oraceon ULTC-SS-013 Siefried the Paladin {Set Exclusive} ULTC-SS-014 Guardian Angelus *Alternate Artwork* ULTC-SS-015 Mean Broe Angul ULTC-SS-016 Superinerversal Oraca Dragoon ULTC-SS-017 Magical Revivor ULTC-SS-018 The Masked Zaryam ULTC-SS-019 Boulder Warrior *Rare* ULTC-SS-020 The Dealers *Rare* ULTC-SS-021 Quickdraw Cowboy ULTC-SS-022 The Hoodlum {Set Exclusive} *Rare* ULTC-SS-023 Magic Snaketamer ULTC-SS-024 Oz, The Wizard of the Celeste *Rare* ULTC-SS-026 Steampunk Twist Short ULTC-SS-027 Steampunk Scorpion ULTC-SS-028 Lygion the Sir ULTC-SS-029 Blood Lord ULTC-SS-030 Corps. Commander ULTC-SS-031 Sirrisius ULTC-SS-032 Serene Mage *Parallel Rare* ULTC-SS-033 Ice Sawr Shurikens *Rare* ULTC-SS-034 Ocealiandis, The Lord of the Seas {Set Exclusive} *Super Parallel Rare* ULTC-SS-035 Craig the Super Powerfist *Rare* ULTC-SS-036 Zatawa Warrior {Set Exclusive} ULTC-SS-037 Dark Thieves ULTC-SS-038 Ultra Collector - Unicorn Rider ULTC-SS-039 Legendary Shiba Uniore ULTC-SS-040 Flash Knight *Rare* ULTC-SS-041 Legendary Unihorn Dragon ULTC-SS-042 Ancestry Hunter *Rare* ULTC-SS-043 Racket Train ULTC-SS-044 Shiba-Inu Caros ULTC-SS-045 The Lost Treasures ULTC-SS-046 Battlestorm ULTC-SS-047 Headless Knightrider ULTC-SS-048 Spontaneous Wristrockets ULTC-SS-049 Returner *Holo Rare* (Resource) ULTC-SS-050 Diluted *Holo Rare* ULTC-SS-051 Mythical Rainbowbeast - Yellow *Rare* ULTC-SS-052 Mythical Rainbowbeast - White *Rare* ULTC-SS-053 Mythical Rainbowbeast - Black *Rare* ULTC-SS-054 Everything Bleeds! ULTC-SS-055 Gatling Commander *Parallel Rare* ULTC-SS-056 Mizuchi, Dragon of the Ice and The Tide *Parallel Rare* ULTC-SS-057 Necro-eyed Hook *Rare* ULTC-SS-058 Legendary Ringbearer - Skystorm *Ultra Rare* ULTC-SS-059 Avatar of the Flames *Rare* ULTC-SS-061 Spike Springboard ULTC-SS-060 The Avatar of the Fireflag - Karymur *Rare* ULTC-SS-061 Bartam the Incarnated ULTC-SS-062 Bottle-Rocket Warrior *Rare* ULTC-SS-063 Psychic Scientist ULTC-SS-064 Sword Panel *Rare* ULTA-SS-065 Knives Behind The Door *Rare* ULTA-SS-066 Soul Gambler ULTA-SS-067 Sword Pinhead Beetle ULTC-SS-068 Brutal Orax {Set Exclusive} *Rare* ULTC-SS-072 Brett The King ULTC-SS-073 Nick The Axe ULTC-SS-074 Chaz the Ultimate Gamer *Rare* ULTC-SS-075 The Aola Guardian - Xoeth {Set Exclusive} ULTC-SS-076 The Aola Guardian - Zziari {Set Exclusive} ULTC-SS-077 The Aola Guardian - Yssera {Set Exclusive} ULTC-SS-078 The Aola Guardian - Vyres {Set Exclusive}*Rare* ULTC-SS-079 The Aola Guardian - Mneps {Set Exclusive} *Rare* ULTC-SS-092 Inferno Tempest Phoenix *Holo Rare* ULTC-SS-093 General Kraxx of the Exacellent *Parallel Rare* ULTC-SS-094 The Ural Ghoul *Rare* ULTC-SS-095 Shadow Rider *Rare* ULTC-SS-096 The Dark Box *Rare* ULTC-SS-097 Supergalanial Horror Dark Horne {Set Exclusive} *Super Rare* ULTC-SS-098 Jamie Thunderking *Parallel Rare* ULTC-SS-132 From the Wings of the Ice Bird *Rare* ULTC-SS-135 Marine Beret Commando *Parallel Rare* ULTC-SS-136 Super Dreadnaught Garix *Rare* ULTC-SS-137 Metronome the Controller *Rare* ULTC-SS-138 Lost Capsule of the Superdimension Aiytraxs *Rare* ULTC-SS-139 Parasitic Soul - Aissyatriss *Rare* ULTC-SS-140 Parasitic Soul - Dominiatis *Dark Super Rare* ULTC-SS-141 Parasitic Soul - Peratisik ULTC-SS-142 Phantom Copy *Rare* ULTC-SS-143 Photon Injector ULTC-SS-144 Astral Projection *Rare* ULTC-SS-146 Neutron-star Wizard *Holo Rare* ULTC-SS-147 Highwayman of the Underworld *Rare* ULTC-SS-148 Fallen Lady of Love Massacres {Set Exclusive} *Parallel Rare* ULTC-SS-149 Barafried The Shining Swordmaster Judicier *White Super Rare* ULTC-SS-150 {Set Exclusive} *Super Double Parallel Flash Rare*